


Mirrored Desires

by sterlingdragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingdragonfly/pseuds/sterlingdragonfly
Summary: Severus goes looking for his deepest desire. This story does not take HBP into account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, et al owns the characters. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.

* * *

****

Mirrored Desire

_"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."_

 _"Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."_  
\--Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -- 1991

 

"You are perfectly aware of the policy, Severus. No one may check out new books until any and all overdue fines are paid." Irma Pince's thin lips pursed as she ran her fingertip down the ledger, ignoring the glare Severus sent her way. "And, according to my records, Severus, you owe twelve Galleons, seven Sickles and fourteen Knuts." The grin she gave him would have been worthy of the Dark Lord himself, had Voldemort not had the misfortune to find himself on the business end of Potter's wand three years previous.

"Useless bint," Severus muttered as he slammed the books onto the counter and stormed out of the library. "It's not like she doesn't know where I live _or_ work!" The grumbling continued as he stalked through the empty passageways, intent on getting back to his dungeons.

Only one day back at Hogwarts and already _nothing_ was going right.

Severus had returned from summer holidays to find his potions classroom and storeroom in complete disarray, thanks to Peeves. (Severus planned on chatting with the Bloody Baron as soon as possible about _that_ little situation.) He'd wasted all of yesterday afternoon and evening cleaning and straightening the mess.

Of course, that wasn't the end of the disasters. During that morning's staff meeting, they had been informed about a number of harebrained reforms that Dumbledore was instituting that would affect everyone's teaching methods. That translated into having to change the syllabuses Severus had used for over twenty years. Now, because of the preposterous library fine, the new sources he required for his planning were unavailable to him until he found a free moment to go to Gringotts. And the students were due back in less than a week.

But worst of all had been the announcement made right before the meeting had broken up. _"I am pleased to tell you that Hogwarts is getting a new Muggle Studies professor -- our very own Harry Potter will be returning in a couple of days,"_ Dumbledore had declared gleefully, his blue eyes twinkling directly at Severus as he spoke. _"I'm sure we will all go out of our ways to ensure he feels welcome."_

Oh, Severus had _every_ intention of going out of his way -- to avoid the maddening, impertinent _(enticing, enthralling)_ brat.

Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived.

Saviour of the Wizarding World.

The Chosen One.

And quite possibly the only person with whom Severus had ever fallen in love.

Intent on devising various methods of staying clear of Harry, Severus almost missed the loud crash in one of the nearby classrooms. The crash was followed by a maniacal laugh. "Peeves," Severus hissed and pulled his wand from his sleeve before he pushed open the door.

Peeves blew a raspberry at Severus and careened wildly as he flew through the doorway and disappeared down the hall. Severus scowled at the fleeing poltergeist before entering the room to find out what Peeves had destroyed.

Several tables lay smashed on the floor, the fragments scattered haphazardly from one side of the room to the other. Severus groaned and set about transfiguring them back to their original state. He then replaced his wand and was turning to leave when a large piece of furniture, shrouded by a length of white canvas, caught his attention. Two hard tugs from him had the canvas pooling on the floor, and Severus realized the furniture was actually some type of mirror. He stepped around to the front as he examined it, his gaze following along the ornate frame to the top, where he spotted some words carved into the gold. He had to squint his eyes so he could read the inscription, and he thought idly, _'No, I do_ not _need glasses. I'm only forty-two, for Merlin's sake.'_

'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.'

So, this was the famous Mirror Of Erised. Severus had never seen it before but he _had_ heard of it -- his colleagues had talked of little else the year Potter had used it to defeat the Voldemort-possessed Quirrell. He was surprised and just a little appalled that such a powerful magical item was sitting unattended in an empty classroom. Scooping up the fabric from the floor, Severus tossed it back over the frame and resolved to discuss the matter with Dumbledore in the morning.

With one final, contemplative glance at the now covered mirror, Severus pivoted on his heel and left.

Late that night, he lay in his bed, alone as usual, staring at the canopy above him. His thoughts kept returning to the Mirror as he idly wondered what he would see in it. Severus prided himself on being a pragmatic man, one who accepted everything life handed him.

He rarely bothered to remember that once, a lifetime ago, he'd been a boy with plenty of dreams. A small potions shop where he could work on his own creations. A home that belonged to him. And most importantly, a man who loved him.

Severus snorted, disgusted with how idealistic his younger self had been, and flopped over onto his stomach. He had too many responsibilities to dream about what might have been. Right now, what he needed was sleep.

Two days later, the opportunity to talk to Dumbledore had still not come about. Every time Severus tried to broach the subject, Dumbledore suddenly remembered pressing business elsewhere. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to escape today -- the staff was gathering this morning to thrash out several issues and Severus vowed that once the meeting was concluded, he'd follow the old coot to wherever he disappeared, even if it was into the loo. Severus smirked at the thought.

"Wow, I didn't know you _could_ smile."

Severus turned his head slowly, a blank expression firmly in place. "Mr. Potter." He kept his gaze fixed on the general area of Harry's nose, not daring to look at either the well-remembered bright green eyes or lush, pink mouth.

Harry grinned before he grabbed an empty chair, spinning it so he could straddle it. He didn't appear to notice when Severus leaned somewhat away from him. "Isn't this great? I'm so excited to be back here." He rocked the chair forward on two legs, his hands dangling over the back as he looked around the room. "Too bad I couldn't make it a couple of days earlier."

"Indeed." Dear Lord, he couldn't sit next to Harry during the meeting, he'd be too distracted to participate in the discussions. Severus could feel the heat radiating from Harry's body and swallowed hard.

Harry waved at Minerva and Filius as they entered and found their seats before turning back to Severus. "So, do you have any advice for a new teacher, Severus?"

"Yes. Don't let the students get the upper hand in your class, and don't call me Severus." Severus smirked when Harry's smiled faded a little.

"Oh, I thought... well, you know, since we'd be working together and all..."

"Potter, nothing has changed in the slightest since you left. Our earlier rapprochement was necessary at the time, but I doubt it will hold up now. So, if you don't mind?" Severus nodded politely and stood up, rounding the table to the empty chair beside Sinistra. He stared down at his hands, ignoring the small _(miniscule, really, Severus reassured himself, almost non-existent)_ pang of guilt he felt when he glimpsed the hurt on Harry's face.

Dumbledore swept into the room at that moment and called the meeting to order. As soon as he finished speaking, everyone immediately began squabbling over what new equipment was needed to begin the school year and who was to get it.

Severus studied Harry surreptitiously from beneath his hooded lids. Sitting across from him was proving to be just as discomforting as sitting beside him would have been. It was worse, possibly, because Severus kept noticing subtle things about Harry that fascinated him.

How Harry ran his fingers through his already wild hair when he was bored. How he unconsciously let the tip of his tongue peek out from between his lips as he paid attention when someone was speaking. And how the shirt he was wearing pulled taut across his chest from the wild gestures he made as he spoke.

He couldn't help but be amused at the confused expression on Harry's mobile face as the arguments between the professors continued. Discovering that one's former teachers were in fact human could be a shock, to say the least. Severus' attention drifted as he thought back to his own first year of teaching and how dumbfounded he'd been during his first faculty meeting. He'd sat there, his mouth gaping incredulously as Minerva and Albus discussed, in a _very_ heated manner, the relative merits of different teas and which one should be served in the staffroom. Severus spent the next several minutes trying to recall who had won that particular battle.

"Severus?"

As his gaze travelled about the room, Severus noticed that Minerva was suppressing a smirk, Filius was hiding a smile behind his hand and Hagrid had a flat-out grin on his broad face. The only one who appeared less than amused was Harry -- who looked a tad panicky. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Albus. "Yes, Albus?"

"What's your opinion on the proposal?"

Severus cursed under his breath. He could either admit he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation or attempt to brazen the situation out. He took a deep breath. "I believe it has possibilities." _'There, that should be vague enough.'_ Albus beamed at his answer, which caused Severus' stomach to roil a bit. This did not look good. This _so_ did not look good.

"Wonderful. Then I expect you and Harry to begin immediately." Albus gathered the parchments lying on the table in front of him and stood up. "If anyone has any questions, I'll be in my office for most of the morning. Have a pleasant day."

Before Severus could open his mouth to stop him, Albus fled through the open door. Severus slumped back in his chair, his hands fisted so tightly from frustration the fingernails were cutting into his palms. "Damn that man," he muttered angrily.

"Um, Professor Snape?" Harry's voice was polite, but held a nervous undertone.

Just _what_ was it that Severus had agreed to? He snapped, "What, Potter?"

Harry gazed at the floor for a second, the toe of his trainer tracing a line on the worn rug. He finally peeked up through his lashes _(his incredibly_ long _lashes -- not that Severus had noticed)_ , a shy grin dancing across his lips. "I have some free time this morning, if you'd like to go now."

The situation was getting worse and worse. "Potter..."

"I realize Diagon Alley will probably be busy since the students will be there buying their supplies, but I know exactly what I want so I don't think the trip will take too long," Harry hurried to add.

Diagon Alley? Perhaps he _could_ pull off this bluff. Pretend to go along with whatever Harry was doing, then lose him once they arrived there. It would only take a moment or two for Severus to make a withdrawal from his vault at Gringotts and then he could pay the bloody library fine.

Severus nodded as he got to his feet. "Meet me at the main gate in one hour. Do not be late." He strode toward the door, pausing with one hand on the doorknob. Half turning to face Harry, he leisurely took in the snug, well-worn jeans and slightly rumpled button-down shirt Harry was wearing. His lip curled faintly. "And be sure to dress appropriately -- you've a position to uphold now." With that, Severus left.

Fifty-nine minutes and forty seconds later, he paced just inside the gate, his old pocket watch held in one hand. He wasn't surprised; Harry was going to be late. As the last second ticked off, Severus snapped the watch shut and slid it into his pocket. There, he'd waited long enough; he could now Apparate to Diagon Alley without the least bit of guilt. If asked, he could truthfully say he'd been there, but Harry never bothered to show up. However, before he could take a step through the gate, Severus heard the sound of running feet behind him.

A second later, Harry came racing down the path, his dark green teaching robes flapping wildly behind him. "Sor... sorry, Prof... Professor Snape," Harry gasped and leaned over with his hands braced against his thighs, his chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. "Got he... held up... by Profess... Professor Dumbledore," he panted before straightening, his ragged breathing slowly returning to normal.

Severus sniffed, "One would think someone as young as you are would be in better shape."

Harry grinned as he shook his head. "Oi! I had to run all the way from the front steps." He cocked his head to one side and asked pensively, "Have you ever noticed how Dumbledore likes to talk? I mean, I _told_ him I was going to be late meeting you, but he kept asking me questions about Ron and Hermione and whether I had found a new boyfriend yet or not." 

Severus frowned. What _was_ Albus up to now? He couldn't find the time to discuss the Mirror of Erised with Severus, but he had enough time for idle chitchat with Harry? Abruptly, Harry's last words registered and Severus' head snapped up. "Boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah?" Harry looked uncomfortable. "I thought you knew."

No. No, he _hadn't_ known and suddenly, all of the seemingly hopeless dreams Severus had pushed aside while he and Harry'd been working side by side to defeat Voldemort came flooding back. He bit his lip for a split second as he tried to force the chaotic emotions away again. "No, I must have missed that edition of _The Daily Prophet_ ," he casually said, even though his heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest.

"Well, it wasn't _my_ idea to publish it," Harry said sulkily.

"You mean they actually _did_ print something?" Severus chuckled at Harry's chagrined expression.

Harry glared. "Don't you think we should be going?" he asked snidely, striding through the open gate and looking back expectantly.

Severus noted the abrupt subject change, but didn't comment. "Indeed, Mr. Potter. I'll meet you near Slug and Jiggers." The two men locked gazes for a moment before Severus gave a tiny nod and Apparated away.

Diagon Alley was bustling, the pavement filled with students and their families who were busy shopping for the new school year. Severus quickly stepped out of the way of one large family, the mother and father bickering amicably over their purchases as their children trailed after them.

Some twenty seconds after Severus arrived, Harry popped into view. He promptly stumbled on an untied shoestring and fell flat on his face. Severus chuckled, a low, rich sound, earning him a glare from Harry.

"You could help me, you know, instead of merely standing there, laughing like a loon."

Still chuckling, Severus grabbed Harry's outstretched hand and pulled him up to his feet. "You certainly know how to make an entrance, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, bugger off." Harry dusted off his robes, wincing a little when his hand brushed past his knee. He lifted up the hem and muttered, "Sod it, these were new trousers too," when he spotted the rip in the fabric.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Severus pulled out his wand. " _Reparo_ ," he said.

"Uh, thanks." Harry straightened and glanced at Severus with a grin. "So, where to first?"

Severus briefly considered just walking away, but then Harry's friendly smile, combined with the recollection of Harry's 'boyfriend' comment, stayed his hand. Long-suppressed hopes fluttered again in his chest, and he cleared his throat to say, "The only thing I need to do is visit Gringotts."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Gringotts first then."

Thirty minutes later, they stepped out of the cool lobby of Gringotts onto the pavement, Severus slipping the bag of coins into his pocket. Curiosity finally won out and Severus asked, "About your errands...?"

"I wondered how long you would last," Harry replied with a laugh. He motioned toward a small shop that was nestled between two larger buildings. There was a discreet sign hanging from the awning, with 'Komodia kai Tragodia' painted in bright colours, along with the traditional masks for comedy and tragedy. "Our destination."

Severus came to a halt with a disbelieving huff. "You have _got_ to be joking."

Harry snickered. "You really _weren't_ paying attention in the meeting this morning, were you? Professor Dumbledore implied as much." He glanced between the store and Severus' wary expression several times before he sighed. "Look, maybe this isn't such a great idea."

"Maybe you should just explain and allow me to make that decision."

Harry regarded him sombrely for a second. "All right," he finally said, the words dragging out slowly. "But, would you mind if we do this over lunch? I was in a hurry this morning and missed breakfast."

"Fine, but you're buying." Severus smiled. "And I'm not interested in eating at the Leaky Cauldron."

His mood appearing to lighten, Harry led him through the crowds directly to the Leaky Cauldron. Severus, irritated that his request was being disregarded, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "I said I don't want to eat here."

"Merlin, would you _relax_ , already? We're not, we're just going through into Muggle London." Harry pulled free from Severus' grasp and tapped the wall with his wand to gain entrance to the pub. He weaved through the occupied tables, nonchalantly greeting an acquaintance here and there as he headed for the main entrance. He never checked to see if Severus was following.

Severus increased his pace, catching Harry right before he stepped out onto the street. "We can't go out into Muggle London wearing Wizarding robes, you idiot!"

Harry glanced down at his own robes, then over at Severus' before giving Severus a sheepish grin. "Oops?"

"Sometimes, Mr. Potter, I wonder just how you managed to defeat the Dark Lord," Severus sneered, taking his wand out and transfiguring their robes into Muggle clothing.

Harry snickered at the wildly patterned shirt he was now wearing and promptly changed it into a plain coloured tee-shirt. "Umm, thanks."

Once outside, Harry glanced around to orient himself, then set off at a brisk pace down the block. Severus trailed behind, debating with himself whether he'd made the right choice to eat out with Harry. Harry seemed to want to be friends, but Severus yearned for so much more from the man.

It had happened gradually over the years. Severus' animosity toward Harry had lessened as they had fought in the war, morphing first into a grudging respect then becoming a genuine friendship. Severus couldn't pinpoint the exact minute when his emotions had shifted; he only knew that by the time Voldemort died, he'd fallen in love with Harry.

There had been a brief moment during the post-war celebrations when Severus had considered approaching him, but Harry was young and interested in life outside of Hogwarts. So Severus had quietly watched him pack his trunk at the end of his seventh year and leave the school for London and Auror's training.

Severus' life had continued, with him immersed in his classes and his potions. Only, the world around him had felt a little bit colder, a little less bright with Harry gone.

"Here we are," Harry exclaimed, stopping in front of a rundown Italian restaurant. He pulled the door open with a flourish and gestured for Severus to precede him.

Severus arched a sceptical eyebrow as he studied the grungy windows, the battered door with its greyish-yellow paint flaking off in large chunks and the washed out, broken sign that said 'Anto--s'. "Harry..." he began.

"Trust me, it's better than it looks." Harry laid his hand on the small of Severus' back and gave him a gentle push. "I used to eat here all the time when I was on a case."

Frowning to hide his reaction to Harry's touch, Severus asked, "Why did you give it up? Being an Auror?"

Harry shrugged, but didn't quite meet Severus' eyes. "Found out it wasn't what I wanted after all." His fingers played nervously with the hem of his tee-shirt as he said in a low voice, "I always figured things were more black and white, you know. Right versus wrong, the good guys against the bad guys. I thought it would be easier than it turned out."

"So, the famous Harry Potter finally grew up."

Flushing with anger, Harry muttered, "You really are a git, you know."

"I never claimed otherwise," Severus sneered back. He refrained from saying anything else as the hostess approached them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Two for lunch?" When Severus nodded, she smiled and led them over to an empty table near the window.

Severus studied their surroundings as they settled into their seats and were each handed menus. The insides of the eatery looked as unpromising as the exterior. Mismatched chairs were grouped around the rickety tables, which were covered with tatty, faded tablecloths. The linoleum on the floor was so worn, any discernable pattern was long gone. He shrugged. At least the place appeared clean, if nothing else, and the fact that most of the tables were occupied most likely meant the food was edible.

"So, what are you having?"

Severus eyed Harry for a moment before asking, "What would you recommend?"

Harry grinned broadly. "Pizza, of course."

Shaking his head ruefully, Severus murmured, "I should have known." Harry had been addicted to pizza when younger. He had easily coaxed Dumbledore into serving pizza at the Order's meetings. Amazingly, Severus had grown somewhat fond of the gooey dish during that time. His menu was laid to one side with an affectionate smile. "That sounds fine."

Severus took a deep breath, almost reluctant to continue the conversation. "Something specific must have happened to make you leave the Aurors force."

Harry stared down at his water glass. "Yeah, something specific did happen."

"And?" Severus prompted.

"I caused someone to get killed." Harry's voice was low, almost inaudible.

Severus frowned. There must be more to the story than that; after all, Harry knew going into training that being an Auror was dangerous work. The recruiters made certain that each prospective trainee was well acquainted with the risks. "What happened?" he asked.

When Harry glanced up at him, his eyes were bleak. "The person was unarmed."

"Oh." Severus wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I... I thought the guy was about to attack my partner. It looked like he was reaching for his wand, so I called out a warning. Matthew reacted automatically with an _Avada Kedavra_. Eventually, it was ruled self-defence, but..."

"And so you quit and applied to Albus for a teaching position," Severus guessed.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, something like that." He glanced down again, his fingers tracing the rim of the glass.

Severus reached over and grasped Harry's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Harry, it was a mistake. We all make them, some worse than others."

"I know, but it hasn't been easy to forget." Harry looked at Severus, smiling faintly at the acceptance in his expression. "I guess you understand, huh?"

"Yes, I do. While I never killed anyone directly during my Death Eater years, I was aware the potions I brewed for the Dark Lord were being used against his enemies. I still carry that guilt with me, but believe me when I say this, it does become easier with time."

"Thank you," Harry whispered. Severus squeezed his hand once more before releasing it when the waitress came over to the table. Severus sat back and allowed Harry to place their order. Once she left, he decided to change the subject. "All right, what scheme have you and Dumbledore come up with now?"

"Merlin, Professor, you make it sound like I'm always causing trouble." Harry snickered when Severus merely arched an eyebrow at him. He sipped his water before he said, "As you know, the inter-House relations is still strained, even though it's been more than three years since Voldemort's death. I want to change that."

"How?" Severus asked, curious.

Harry leaned forward, his elbows braced on the table. "I want to start a Muggle after-class club," he said excitedly. "People tend to hate the unknown. With any luck, having the students learn more about the Muggle world will help prevent another Voldemort from coming into power."

Severus pondered the idea. "It does have possibilities."

"You said that in the meeting." Harry laughed, ignoring Severus' glare. "So, will you help?"

"Just what would my assistance entail?"

"Always the cautious Slytherin, hmm? Basically, I want to accomplish three things each term. One, I'm going to have the students hold a play, something Muggle, obviously. Two, I plan to take them on several field trips. And three, I'm going to bring in Muggle objects, like computers and stereos."

Severus tilted his head, his confusion obvious. "And why was I selected to help with this... little project of yours?"

Harry's gaze shifted from Severus' face to the fork in his hand. He twirled it slowly, staring at it as though transfixed.

"Harry?"

Harry glanced up hesitantly. "I... um, well, you're the youngest professor at school, next to me. Dumbledore thought you'd be the one most likely to be able to deal with it."

Severus only paused for a moment. "All right." He'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity to spend more time with Harry than he would normally have at mealtimes or the occasional staff meeting.

"All right?"

"Yes, Potter, I said all right. I'll do it."

A brilliant smile crossed Harry's face. "Great!"

Severus slowly returned the smile. Once again, he felt his heart flutter at Harry's open expression. "So, shall we discuss your plans further?"

The two men chatted amicably as they ate. Severus had to admit Harry had some good ideas about how to help ease the tensions still felt between the Houses. He offered several thoughts of his own, which Harry jotted down on a clean paper napkin.

Harry finally leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. "I think that's it. Thanks, Professor; you've really helped me here. The trips are planned out, the play's been chosen and I have a list of items to bring in for display."

"You're welcome, Potter."

Harry signalled for the bill. "Thank you for agreeing to do this, Professor. I'm really hopeful this will be successful." He handed the money to the waitress, who counted out his change then left with a smile. Harry laid his napkin on his plate and announced, "I'm ready."

Severus nodded and stood up. "Let us proceed to Diagon Alley then."

Armed with the list they'd prepared, the shopping took only an hour or so to complete. Harry shrunk the packages and slipped them into his pocket before gazing up hopefully at Severus. "Would you like to stop somewhere for a cup of tea?"

Severus pulled out his pocket watch and after checking the time, shook his head regretfully. "I would like to, but I need to get back to Hogwarts. I still have several things I need to finish before the students arrive on Friday."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I do too." Harry extended his hand with a grin. "I really do appreciate all of your help today, Professor. And... your understanding."

"Surprisingly, I rather enjoyed myself." Severus smiled as he shook the offered hand. "This little project of yours should be... interesting." He realized he was still holding Harry's hand and quickly dropped it.

Severus and Harry split up once they reached the main hall of the school. Harry headed in the direction of his classroom, intent on putting their purchases away. Severus decided to go and pay his library fine.

Once he had checked out the books he needed for his planning, Severus began walking back to his rooms. Without realizing it, he took the same route he'd taken several days earlier and soon came across the empty classroom that held the Mirror of Erised. His steps slowed as he approached and after checking to make sure no one was around, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The Mirror was still there, apparently untouched since his last visit. Severus took several steps closer before he laid the books onto the floor and pulled the canvas off the frame. _'I'll only take a quick glance,'_ he thought as he moved to stand in front of the Mirror.

At first, the Mirror appeared cloudy to him, but slowly, the fog disappeared and his eyes widened. He saw himself, standing in what looked like an apothecary, attempting to deal with a customer. This was something he'd dreamed of since he had been a student at Hogwarts -- owning his own shop, where he was the one in charge for once. No one to give him orders, to tell him to lie or kill or cheat.

His own boss.

Severus shook his head at the sight. It was a nice dream, but one he'd found to be too far out of his reach. He replaced the canvas and, picking up the discarded books, left the room.

******

"Mr. Trainer, you still haven't learned your lines," Severus' rich voice echoed through the Great Hall, where the Muggle relations club was holding its rehearsal. "I expected better from a Slytherin." He startled when a sharp elbow poked him in the side.

"Severus," Harry hissed out of the side of his mouth, "we don't mention House affiliations in this club."

Severus half-twisted in his chair to regard Harry with an innocent expression. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that. I'll try to do better."

Harry glared, but Severus could see his lips twitching. Harry finally grinned and shook his head. "You really are a git sometimes," he whispered fondly. "Besides, this is just the first run-through. You can't expect them to be perfect." He stood up and announced loudly, "Mr. Trainer, you did just fine. Keep working on your lines though. All right, everybody, that's it for today. Remember to study your parts, and we'll have another rehearsal on Friday. Don't forget, we have a field trip next Wednesday to see a Muggle movie. Be sure to hand in your permission slips to either Professor Snape or me by Monday if you're planning on going."

The students began gathering their things, chattering and giggling with each other as they drifted out of the Hall in twos and threes. Several of the older boys remained behind, clearing away the props and returning the House tables to their places.

He turned to Severus and asked, "My rooms or yours?" he asked.

"I believe it is your turn tonight." Severus rose gracefully, banishing his chair with a casual wave of his wand. He looked down automatically to make sure his robes were straight then glanced at Harry with a reluctant grin. "I'm still not accustomed to appearing in front of the students in Muggle clothing." Tonight he was dressed in crisp black trousers and a soft dark green jumper. Harry kept teasing that Severus' Christmas present from him was going to be a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Severus shuddered at the thought.

Harry chuckled. "You look great, Severus. And you have to admit it makes sense."

The two men walked side by side out of the Hall and toward Harry's room. Severus noticed that as they moved, Harry's hand or shoulder would occasionally brush lightly against him. He shivered at the sensation, and eyed Harry through his lank hair, trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

Since classes had started seven weeks earlier, they had developed the habit of spending the evening together after the club meeting was done. Sometimes they would just sit and talk; other evenings were spent grading their individual class assignments. Severus had come to treasure their time together and he sometimes wondered if it meant anything at all to Harry.

Harry halted in front of the portrait guarding his door, murmuring the password and then went inside. "Wow, I'm tired." Flopping inelegantly onto the sofa, Harry grinned up at Severus. "Have a seat. Do you feel up to a game of Wizarding chess tonight?"

Severus shook his head regretfully as he seated himself at the opposite end of the couch. "Unfortunately, I can't stay too late tonight. I'm on patrol."

"Oh, that's too bad." Harry gave a disappointed frown. "Do you have time for tea at least?" He went to stand up, but was stopped when Severus laid a gentle hand on his arm. He looked up into Severus' face and his eyes widened.

Severus leaned toward him, his lips parted. He unconsciously caressed the bare skin beneath his fingers, his stare fixed on Harry's pouting mouth. Severus jerked his hand away when Harry glanced down at it with a stunned expression. "I'm sorry, I really need to go." He climbed to his feet and crossed the room to leave.

"Severus? Is everything all right?" Harry had followed him to the door.

Severus stared down at the doorknob for a brief moment before looking over his shoulder. "Everything is fine, Harry, I just have a lot to finish up." He pulled the door open and stepped outside. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Severus," Harry called out quietly as Severus strode rapidly down the passageway. Severus heard the soft click of the door shutting and his footsteps slowed. _'Sweet Merlin,'_ he thought miserably, _'I almost pulled him to me and kissed him in there. God knows what his reaction would be to that! He would probably be horrified.'_

Harry was friendly toward Severus, and even affectionate, but then, he was that way with everybody. Severus quite often felt confused, off-balanced around him. He was uncertain if the gentle touches and warm looks Harry occasionally gave him meant Harry might be interested in something more than friendship.

Severus wasn't a fool; he wasn't about to risk what he _did_ have with Harry for the very slim chance he might have more.

He retreated to his rooms, where he spent the next several hours grading the seventh year's essays on the qualities of Veritaserum, covering them in red ink. When the clock finally chimed eleven, Severus rose from his desk and donned his teaching robes before leaving for patrol.

Four pairs of startled lovers, one hungry miscreant on a kitchen run, seven assigned detentions and fifty lost House points later, Severus headed wearily for the dungeons. Halfway there, he changed directions and soon was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised for a third time. _'This is ridiculous,'_ he thought as he removed the cover.

Once again, the Mirror was foggy when he first peered into it, but as before, a vision slowly appeared before him. This time, he saw himself outside a small country house, working leisurely in the garden. A shadowy figure moved about on the porch then walked down the stairs to approach Severus. They spoke briefly before the man wrapped his arms about Severus' neck, and drew him down for a passionate kiss.

Severus gradually lowered himself until he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and was soon lost in his dreams.

******

"Good evening, Severus," Harry said cheerfully as he slid into place beside Severus at the Head Table.

Severus merely grunted without looking up from his plate. He stared blindly at the deep furrows in his mashed potatoes and gravy, marks created by the fork in his hand. He was tired and in no mood for small talk.

Harry acted as though he didn't notice. "Thank the heavens tomorrow is the end of term; I'll be glad to see the students off for the Christmas holidays."

"Hmmm," Severus hummed, hoping Harry would get the hint he was in a foul mood.

Harry didn't. "Severus, are you all right?" He gently touched Severus' knee.

Finally glancing up, Severus met Harry's gaze and flinched. Harry looked worried, his eyes flickering between Severus' face and the mess on his plate. Severus knew what Harry was seeing: the dark, purplish circles beneath his eyes, the greyish, sickly tone of his skin, the clothes that were hanging from his much thinner frame and the deep, exhausted lines etched on his face. He held his breath, not speaking as he waited to find out what Harry's reaction would be.

When Severus didn't answer, Harry tried a different tactic. "Don't forget about the computer demonstration we have tonight. Seven o'clock in my classroom."

Severus shoved the plate away and stood up. "I'll be there," he muttered before fleeing through the staff entrance. He could feel Harry's gaze following him as he departed.

Without thinking, without any internal debate whatsoever, he made his way to the Mirror of Erised. The Mirror was uncovered, just as he had left it the night before. Arranging himself comfortably on the floor in front of it, he peered deeply into the silvery surface. He was soon engrossed in the images of Harry and him making love in front of a roaring fire; cuddling together on a sofa; kissing passionately behind the counter before opening their small apothecary shop for the day.

"Severus?" The voice was familiar, resonating through the dark room from near the doorway. A bright light suddenly flared and Severus lifted a hand to shield his eyes. He blinked groggily as Dumbledore's figure gradually took shape, dressed in a brightly coloured nightshirt and sleeping cap. "I wondered if I would find you here."

"Albus, are you feeling well? You rarely go to bed this early."

Albus sighed and leaned against one of the worktables. "Harry contacted me. He was concerned when you didn't show up for the club meeting this evening."

Feeling disoriented, Severus asked, "I... I missed the meeting? What time is it?"

Albus continued speaking as though Severus hadn't said anything. "And then Minerva firecalled me, asking if she should take over your patrol for the night."

Severus forced himself to stand, swaying unsteadily as pins and needles raced up and down his legs and into his feet. "No, I'll do it." He started walking to the door.

"Severus," Albus said gently, "it's almost four in the morning."

Swirling around, Severus exclaimed, "What? I... that means I've..."

Albus nodded sombrely. "Yes, Severus, you've been here nearly ten hours by my estimate." He gave the Mirror a thoughtful look, his brow furrowed. "I believe the Mirror will be moved over the holidays. It's too dangerous to remain here, where anyone could stumble across it."

He pushed himself upright and waved his hand toward the door. "We both should return to our beds now, Severus," Albus said softly.

Severus nodded in agreement and left the room. He paused while Albus quietly closed the door behind him. "Good night, Albus."

"Pleasant dreams, Severus," Albus called over his shoulder as he walked away, the light from his _Lumos_ bobbing wildly in the dark.

Turning on his heel, Severus walked briskly down the passageway in the opposite direction, stopping only after he rounded a corner and was out of sight. He braced his back against the rough stone wall and closed his eyes. The Mirror couldn't disappear now; he wouldn't allow it -- he _needed_ it too much now.

After a long while, he crept quietly back to the classroom, stopping every so often along the way to ensure nobody was about. He levitated the Mirror and carefully manoeuvred it down to the dungeons. The Mirror was placed in his study, in front of an overstuffed armchair where he could sit and be comfortable. After casting several complex protective wards on it, including an invisibility spell, Severus gave a satisfied smile and quietly went to bed.

******

"What do you see when you look in there, Severus?"

Severus jumped, his head snapping toward Harry.

Harry was seated on the floor next to the Mirror, his arms wrapped tightly around his bent legs. His chin was propped on one knee and he stared at Severus with wide, solemn eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Raking his hand through his oily hair, Severus shook his head to clear it. "What... what are you doing in here, Harry?"

"You haven't been to the Great Hall for a meal for over two days now. I was worried about you."

"Two _days?_ " Severus asked incredulously.

Harry caught his lower lip between his teeth as he nodded.

Severus closed his eyes and groaned. "Fuck. Dumbledore is probably furious with me."

"Actually, he isn't here right now. He went to London for a few days, on business with the Ministry."

"Thank Merlin for that," Severus said, opening his eyes to look at Harry.

Harry gave a small smile, but quickly grew serious again. "However, _I_ am pissed off at you. What the _hell_ were you thinking, getting lost in the Mirror like this?"

Severus turned his head away. "You wouldn't understand."

"The _fuck_ I wouldn't."

Severus glared at Harry. "What on earth could the Boy-Who-Lived desire that the world hasn't freely laid at your feet? Wealth? Glory? Fame? You can have anything you want, Harry, and you know it."

Harry didn't move, just tilted his head until their eyes met. "Is that what you really think, Severus?" he asked sadly. Severus didn't answer. "The first time I looked into the Mirror, do you have any idea what I saw?"

"Let me guess -- the starring role on the Quidditch team," Severus remarked snidely. He felt oddly uncomfortable with the conversation.

Harry's lips curled in a wry grin. "No, that was Ron's dream, not mine. I saw a family -- _my_ family. Not the riches and adulation you think I want, but my mum and dad. I was eleven years old, and the thing I desired most in life was someone who loved me for me."

"Harry..."

Harry held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish, please." He rose up and crawled over to kneel between Severus' legs. He braced his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. "When I came down here to find you, I took a moment to look again. Guess what -- I'm still hoping for that someone who loves me."

Severus stared into Harry's face, stunned at the love he saw reflected there. He opened his mouth to speak and Harry gently laid a finger across his parted lips. "Not now, Severus. You're exhausted and you haven't eaten in days. We'll finish this tomorrow, all right?"

He nodded slowly.

Harry smiled and pressed a feather light kiss on his lips before pushing himself to his feet. "Come on. You need to eat. I had Dobby bring down some soup and sandwiches for us."

Severus allowed Harry to pull him up and over to the small dining table. They ate quietly, Severus trying to hide his yawns between bites. He was too sleepy at the moment to decipher exactly what Harry had meant earlier, but somehow, somewhere deep inside him, he felt truly hopeful for the first time in years.

When he was done eating, Harry stood and disappeared down the small hallway that led to Severus' bedroom and study. He returned a few minutes later. "I'm running you a bath -- which I might add, you desperately need -- and then you can go to bed."

Severus half-stumbled into the bathroom and wearily propped himself against the counter. He jumped when gentle hands turned him around.

"Here, let me help you," Harry murmured, his agile fingers quickly unfastening Severus' robes and sliding them off his shoulders onto the floor. He then reached for the buttons on Severus' shirt.

Somehow, Severus dredged up enough energy to bat Harry's hands away, removing his shirt and trousers himself. He climbed into the steaming bath and leaned back, his eyes closing as he savoured the fragrant lavender oil Harry had added to the water.

Harry sat on the edge of the tub, grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and poured a large dollop into his palm. He worked the shampoo into Severus' matted hair, gently massaging his scalp, neck and shoulders until Severus felt relaxed, almost boneless.

After he rinsed off, Severus stepped out of the bath. Harry handed him a warm, soft towel, which he wrapped around his thin hips while Harry carefully dried his hair with another towel. Severus stared in wonder at Harry as he was led into the bedroom and helped into bed. Nobody had ever done this, made the effort to care for him in this manner before -- not his parents, nor any of his past lovers. He felt cherished by Harry's actions, loved. "Harry, I don't..."

"Shh, Severus. I told you we would talk about this in the morning." Harry pulled the duvet over Severus then perched on the edge of the bed. He carded his fingers through Severus' damp hair until Severus slowly began to drift off.

Severus was not quite asleep yet when he felt the mattress shift. He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. "Don't go," he murmured drowsily.

Something lightly brushed against his forehead before Harry whispered in his ear, "I'll be here when you wake up, Severus. I promise."

With that comforting thought echoing in his head, Severus rolled onto his side and slept soundly for the first time since Harry had returned to Hogwarts.

******

A vaguely familiar scent tickled at his senses. Severus wrinkled his nose, trying to identify it as he gradually returned to consciousness. It smelled like apples and cinnamon and _Harry_. He frowned slightly; normally his dreams of the boy didn't include fragrances.

He was lying on his back, with a warm, slender body sprawled across his chest. Harry's arm was draped across his stomach, and Severus' arms were wrapped firmly about Harry's trim waist. Severus tightened his embrace, keeping his eyes shut, because he _knew_ that if he opened them, he would find himself sitting in his old armchair in front of the Mirror.

"Good morning, Severus."

Severus didn't answer.

"Severus, I know you're awake. Look at me."

Severus emphatically shook his head. "No."

Harry chuckled lightly, his breath puffing warm against Severus' neck. "Why not?"

"Because this is my dream and I don't want it to end."

Pulling out of Severus' arms, Harry suddenly straddled his thighs and bent over, pressing light kisses over Severus' face. "Does this feel like a dream to you?" he asked, each word punctuated by another soft kiss.

Severus nodded. He _knew_ it was a dream, and he didn't want to wake up. Ever. Because if he did, he would be alone again. Harry wouldn't be there anymore.

"Merlin, you _are_ a stubborn bastard, aren't you?" Harry laughed. "Fine then, just listen to me. Do you remember asking me why I chose you to help with the Muggle club?"

"Yes," Severus said as he frowned at the non sequitur.

"Do you want to know the real reason you were picked?"

Severus finally opened his eyes. Harry was grinning down at him, his green eyes sparkling with laughter. "Why?"

Harry's expression became tender, loving. "Because while I was away from Hogwarts, I found I missed you. I missed our talks, even our fights." He cocked his head and said teasingly, "However, I didn't really miss your insults. You have a sharp tongue, Professor Snape."

Severus huffed.

"When I found out I was going to be teaching at Hogwarts, do you know what I first thought about? You. The club gave me a chance to spend time with you, and I've cherished every minute we've spent together since I've been back."

Harry gently brushed a stray lock of hair off Severus' cheek. "Severus, I'd like to think I have finally found the someone from the Mirror who loves me, and whom I love in return," he confessed shyly.

Severus remained silent, cupping his hand behind Harry's neck and drawing him down. His eyes searched Harry's face and then, satisfied with what he found there, he murmured, "Harry," and lifted his head to capture the full lips in a heated kiss.

Harry threaded his fingers through Severus' dark hair, their chests pressed together, his body trembling as Severus lightly caressed his back beneath his tee-shirt. Harry groaned and pushed even closer to Severus' wiry frame.

Severus urged Harry over onto his back, straddling him on his hands and knees. He stared down at Harry, marvelling at his lover's perfection. Brilliant green eyes, high cheekbones that were flushed with desire, and a lush mouth that Severus couldn't wait to feel wrapped around his cock.

Harry's hands went up to frame his face. "Severus?" he whispered.

He shook his head, said, "Not now, Harry." He didn't want to talk; he just wanted to _feel_. Severus kissed him again, a deep, scorching caress that made Harry shiver. Severus finally released his mouth, only to stretch out full-length against Harry's supple body. He trailed his lips down to the junction of neck and shoulder, where he nipped at the skin lightly, then began to suck fiercely, marking Harry as his own.

Harry gasped, arching up, his hands brushing across Severus' bony back to grasp his too-thin hips, pulling him tight to him as he ground his hardening cock against Severus' thigh. "Oh, God," he groaned, and lifted his mouth for another kiss.

The kisses were frantic, wild. Severus couldn't get close enough and his hands scrabbled along Harry's back, tugging viciously at his shirt, wanting _more_. He wanted to climb inside of Harry, never to part from him. A sharp bite on his lower lip and Severus tasted Harry's blood. He moaned and his tongue swept across Harry's, pushing deeper within, exploring every centimetre of his mouth.

Wanting this to last, Severus gradually gentled the kisses, his long hands petting Harry's skin delicately, rubbing soothing circles against his side. When he finally lifted his head, Harry blindly chased after his lips and Severus chuckled softly. "We have all day, Harry, no need to hurry." Touching the corner of Harry's mouth with a fingertip, he said, "I want to make love to you. May I?"

Harry stared up at him, his chest heaving slightly as he nodded mutely in agreement.

Severus pushed up and backward, rising to his feet in one graceful move. "Stay here; I'll be right back." Severus gave him a half-smile and walked into the bathroom.

The cabinet latch resisted Severus' trembling fingers at first. It finally snapped open and he grabbed the phial he needed. As he closed the door, he caught sight of the mirror and stared at the man reflected there. He ignored the wildly messy hair and three-days' worth of stubble; what shocked him was the pure joy he saw in his face. He didn't recognize himself, it had been so long since he'd been this happy.

He returned to the bedroom and crossed to the bed, dropped the phial of golden liquid on the duvet beside Harry before crawling back onto the mattress and gathering Harry into a loose embrace. The corners of his eyes crinkled with laughter when Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

Severus' smile slowly faded as he leaned his forehead against Harry's. They studied each other silently for a second, then Severus slowly kissed his way down Harry's neck, only stopping when he reached the collar of his tee-shirt. He knelt between Harry's legs, his gaze never wavering from Harry's flushed face, even as he carefully slid the shirt up and over Harry's head.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through Severus' hair when he leaned over and pressed a light kiss on his stomach. Severus hooked his fingers in the waistband of Harry's boxers and eased them down past slim hips and tossed them onto the floor. Harry's cheeks turned a dull red when his erect cock sprang free.

Harry was beautiful. Soft golden skin that Severus ached to kiss. Tight muscles that rippled with every touch from him. A light dusting of hair that trailed down to the erect cock that made Severus' mouth water with desire.

"God, you're gorgeous," Severus breathed and Harry flushed even more. Severus couldn't believe this was happening, that Harry was actually here, in his bed, with him. He leaned forward and kissed and nibbled his way across Harry's sharp hipbones, stroking his hips and thighs gently with long-fingered hands. Severus lapped at Harry's navel, the taste of salt and sweat bursting sharp on his tongue, and then dipped inside with several sharp thrusts. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned.

Severus lifted his head, commanding quietly, "Harry, look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come."

Harry forced his eyes open and locked gazes with him. The green of his eyes was barely visible; his pupils were dilated with lust and desire and _love_. Severus almost whimpered at the sight. Harry was finally _his_.

"Watch me, Harry." Harry struggled up onto his elbows and stared wide-eyed as Severus cupped his erection with one hand and licked up the length until he reached the tip. He gently suckled the drops of pre-come from it. "Fuck, you taste so good," he murmured, then he took the head fully into his mouth. Severus' dark head leisurely bobbed up and down, taking in little more of Harry's cock each time until his nose was buried in the wiry curls of his groin. He paused, inhaling deeply the fragrance of sandalwood soap and Harry's own unique scent.

Everything about Harry was driving Severus crazy.

Severus licked and sucked at the hard cock in his mouth, his tongue sliding along the pulsing vein. Harry's hips jerked, thrusting, sending him deeper into the warmth of Severus' mouth. Severus gave a muffled hum and before Harry could warn him, his body tensed and he was coming down Severus' throat.

Severus kept sucking, milking every drop from Harry until the sensation became too much and Harry gave his hair a gentle tug. He allowed his mouth to gradually slide off the softening cock then he buried his face against the crease of Harry's thigh.

Harry whispered, "I love you, Severus."

"I love you too," Severus murmured, his lips moving lightly against the soft skin of Harry's stomach. He reached over and grabbed a pillow, motioning for Harry to tilt his hips so he could place it beneath him. He then got to his feet and slowly removed his own tee-shirt and boxers.

Harry lay there, watching avidly as his pale skin was gradually exposed. Severus knew he was thin -- too thin to be attractive, and the firelight cast sharp shadows across his body, exposing his many scars. His cock jutted out from his narrow hips, stiff and long and flushed a dark red. He stood there, hesitant, until Harry reached out a hand and said, "Severus, come here. I need you."

Severus' cock twitched at the desire he heard in Harry's voice. He settled carefully behind Harry, spooning against his back and wrapping one arm tight around his waist. His free hand skimmed up and down against the tight stomach, his chin propped on Harry's shoulder. "I'm going to fuck you now, Harry, push myself deep within you," he whispered in his ear, then took a delicate earlobe between his teeth, biting lightly. "Do you want that?"

Harry shuddered, his heart beating madly and his breathing erratic beneath Severus' hand as he nodded wordlessly. Severus pressed a soft kiss on Harry's shoulder and he fumbled around behind his back for a second, groping blindly for the lubricant. He managed to slick his fingers before rubbing softly along the crease of Harry's ass, probing gently between the cheeks until he found his entrance. Harry tensed as one fingertip slowly broached him and Severus kissed him lightly on the back of his neck.

"Breathe, Harry, and push back against me."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, pressing backwards against the intrusion. His body suddenly relaxed enough to accept the finger, and Severus leisurely moved his finger in and out while murmuring quiet words of encouragement to him. "You're so tight, Harry, I'm going to love being inside you." Severus then hooked his finger, touching the prostate deep within Harry, causing him to writhe.

"Oh, Merlin, Severus..." Harry moaned, frantically twisting his head to kiss him. The position was awkward, but Harry seemed beyond caring after Severus added a second finger. He slowly fucked Harry with his fingers, going deeper with every thrust, and flexing his fingers occasionally. When he brushed against that spot again, Harry's body bowed against him, driving his fingers even farther in. 

Harry gave a quiet whimper when Severus withdrew his fingers. He lifted Harry's leg gently, draped it back across Severus' thigh as he positioned his cock at Harry's hole. He pushed forward, inching his way inward with each lunge of his hips. At last, his balls were brushing against Harry's ass and he paused, giving Harry a chance to adjust to the fullness. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Yeah..." Harry's eyes closed as he rode out the burn. After a minute, he tentatively pushed back against Severus. Severus' hand stroked his side encouragingly, his body held still as he allowed Harry to control the pace.

"That's it, Harry, easy..."

Harry moved slowly, moaning as Severus' fingers reached around to tweak and pinch his rigid nipples. Severus was amazed at how responsive Harry was to the slightest touch, grinding his ass hard into Severus with every backwards thrust.

"Oh Merlin, you're so goddamned tight!" Inhaling sharply, Severus slid his hand down the trembling stomach, palming Harry's cock with his hand and rocking his hips. "Fuck... fuck..." He was so close. 

Harry tightened his leg, drawing Severus nearer as he wiggled his backside, trying desperately to meet each lunge of Severus' hips. "Move, Severus... I... move..." Harry stuttered breathlessly, "Harder, ple... please." 

Severus responded to the frantic pleas by growling into Harry's neck and flexing his hips harder and faster while stroking Harry's erection in counter-rhythm to his own movements. Every whimper, every moan that came from Harry fanned Severus' desire even higher and hotter. Finally, Harry's body shuddered and arched, pearly strands splashing across his stomach and Severus' hand.

As Harry trembled in the aftershocks of his orgasm, Severus felt his muscles go rigid, white-hot sensations pulsing through his body, his fingers digging harshly into Harry's soft flesh. His hips jerked forward a couple more times, then he gave a muted groan as he climaxed. He collapsed against Harry's back, panting heavily into his neck for a moment before he gently eased out and relaxed onto the pillow.

Severus pulled Harry into his arms, tucking his head under his chin and burying his nose in Harry's unruly hair. They lay there quietly for a while, their sated sweat-covered bodies drying in the cool dungeon air.

Finally, Harry propped himself up on one elbow and slowly traced Severus' features one by one. He smiled tenderly and said, "You never told me what you saw in the Mirror, Severus."

"I saw us," Severus replied simply.

******

The Hogwarts Express departed the station at Hogsmeade, loudly chugging away for the summer in a cloud of billowing white smoke. Severus stood on the platform watching until the train disappeared from sight then slowly walked back up to Hogwarts. The day was beautiful, the weather clear and warm, and Severus raised his face to the sun, looking forward to being free from his teaching responsibilities.

The main hall was empty when Severus entered; most of the other teachers were busy either cleaning up their classrooms or finalizing arrangements for their summer holidays.

Severus headed for the library, his overdue books shrunk and stored carefully in one of his pockets. He checked to make sure he had money with him before walking over to the desk where Irma Pince was seated. "Good morning, Irma," he said cheerfully. "I believe these are late."

"Severus," Irma replied, taking the books Severus gave her. She quickly calculated the amount of his fines. "That will be two Galleons and three Knuts, Severus," she said, holding her hand out for the money.

The coins gave a satisfying clink as Severus dropped them one by one into her palm. "Have a pleasant summer, Irma," Severus said before turning to leave.

"You too, Severus."

The heels on his boots echoed through the empty hallways as Severus strode toward his rooms. As he passed one of the unused classrooms, its door opened wide, he caught a glimpse of the Mirror of Erised inside. He glanced around cautiously and then entered the room.

The Mirror was covered with its canvas, standing diagonally in one corner. Severus worried his lip with his teeth for a second -- surely a brief glance wouldn't hurt -- and then pulled the fabric off the frame. The Mirror's surface glittered in the weak summer sunlight that poured through the windows. He inhaled then exhaled sharply before cautiously looking into the Mirror.

He allowed his gaze to travel slowly up and down, absorbing everything the Mirror showed him, a small smile lighting his face. Suddenly he chuckled and stooped to pick up the canvas, replacing it with a dramatic swoosh.

Severus let himself out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He whistled tunelessly to himself as he walked down the stairs to the dungeon. After telling the portrait his password, he stepped inside his sitting room and glanced around, still bewildered at the changes his life had taken.

Boxes were scattered all over the floor, each one meticulously labelled with its contents. Empty bookshelves lined the room and several trunks sat near the cold fireplace, halfway packed with clothing. All of the knickknacks that had once cluttered the room were gone, carefully wrapped and safely stored for the move.

"There you are, Severus. I was wondering where you had gone," Harry said as he exited the bedroom, his arms filled with their winter robes and jumpers. 

Severus hurried over and took some of the clothes from him, tossing them carelessly toward one of the trunks. "I had some unfinished business in the library."

Harry's forehead creased as he laid the rest of the clothes on top of the messy pile Severus had just created. "What's up? You're acting particularly happy today."

Tugging him into his arms, Severus grinned down at Harry for a second before he gave him a swift kiss. "I stopped for a look into the Mirror of Erised on my way back from the library."

Harry pulled away a bit, concern lacing his voice as he said, "I thought you weren't going to do that again, Severus. You were addicted to watching the visions within it."

"Shall I tell you what I saw, Harry?" Harry gave him a suspicious look but slowly nodded. "I saw a man who actually has a bit of a tan for the first time in his life. A man who was wearing a robe that has a long tear in the hem and a pair of shoes that are desperately in need of polish. A man whose hair isn't greasy anymore, and whose weight is finally where it should be."

Harry frowned at first. He stepped away from Severus and looked at him from head to toe. A slow, brilliant smile brightened his face before he threw himself into his lover's arms again. "Merlin, Severus, I love you," he exclaimed, raining wild, wet kisses all over Severus' face.

Severus laughed as he tightened his embrace around Harry, burying his face in Harry's neck for a long while. He finally lifted his head and cupped Harry's cheek with one warm hand. "I saw a man who is about to start a new life, complete with the shop of his dreams and the small country cottage he always wanted."

"Oh, Severus," Harry said breathlessly.

"Best of all, Harry, I saw a man who has everything he ever desired, as long as he has you by his side."

"Always, Severus," Harry murmured right before Severus kissed him.


End file.
